The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, particularly, to a technology that is effective when applied to a semiconductor device that has a CMISFET and uses two stress films having different stress directions, and to the manufacture of the same.
Presently, it is widely performed at miniaturize transistors and improve the performance thereof. However, the improvement of the performance of transistor only by the miniaturization leads to such problem as the rise in the cost from the standpoint of the ratio relative to the performance.
Accordingly, a method has appeared which improves the performance of transistors by not only the miniaturization but also the use of a stress film represented by a nitride film.
As one of methods aiming at improving the performance of transistors using a stress film, there is a technique of so-called DSL (Dual Stress Liner), in which a compression stress film is formed over a p-channel type MISFET and a tensile stress film is formed over an n-channel type MISFET to apply stress to channels of both MISFETs and to improve the performance, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1 (International Patent Publication No. WO2002/043151).
Further, a salicide technology is studied, in which a metal silicide layer such as a nickel silicide layer or a cobalt silicide layer with low resistance is formed at the surface of an electroconductive film constituting a gate and of a semiconductor region constituting a source/drain by self alignment to lower the resistance of a gate or source/drain, and thereby a high-speed operation of a transistor can be achieved.
Patent Documents 2 to 7 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-60101, 2007-142347, 2007-103456, 2007-103897, 2007-234667 and 2007-234760) disclose a technique of forming a nickel platinum silicide layer at the surface of a source/drain region.
Patent Document 8 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-173432) discloses a technique, in which a silicon oxide film to be an etching stopper film is formed over the silicon nitride film having a tensile stress in a DSL technology.